Infinity
by ashleydash
Summary: Companion story to Eternity. This one is from Edward's POV. Same storyline.
1. Improvements

I lay silently on the very edge of my bed, perfectly still, watching her intently. She stirred slightly. I sat up slightly, leaning back on my elbows, careful not to frighten her.

I didn't speak, I didn't make a single sound, I was afraid of startling her from her morphine induced stupor. She wasn't _really_ asleep, sleep was impossible for my - _our _kind, I corrected myself with a slight grimace.

_"Let her wake up by herself," _Carlisle had warned me sternly a few days before. "_The last thing we need is her scaring herself when she wakes up and accidentally destroying the house."_

Indeed.

So I lay there, silent as the dead, just watching her. Willing sleep to return, I presumed with a sudden stab of guilt. I had my own reasons for letting her stay like this longer. Reasons for why I was strongly opposed to startling her, other than the fact that her newborn limbs could destroy the room before we could react. It would be the last time I ever lay beside her while she slept. I liked hearing her talk in her sleep, and she always looked so peaceful.

Not that her last few days in and out of sleep had been anything along the lines of peaceful. No talking this time, only screaming herself gradually hoarser. I cringed slightly, trying to block out the memories. She'd been in so much _pain_; she'd even asked me to kill her … numerous times. It wasn't something I was going to forget any time soon, that was for sure. Though I wished so much that I could. I wished I could erase it from her memory as well. Again, that was almost impossible.

I'd not moved from this spot in days, I'd stayed with her the whole time, despite the almost uncontrollable thirst that had taken me in its grip after I bit her. I was amazed I'd been able to stop.

The morphine had proved itself useless, doing nothing but spacing her out for long periods of time, lingering in her veins slightly longer than expected. Morphine had no effect on vampires, I expected her to come to fairly quickly now.

Suddenly Bella was upright, I'd almost missed her sitting up. She was fast.Her eyes were open wide, and I bit back another wave of guilt as I took in their color. Bright, vivid blood red, almost no pupil. She'd notice the thirst before long, I guessed. She shook her head quickly, and shock came over her. She lifted her hands, running her fingers through it. Her head turned towards me slightly, and she jumped, seeing me. She was almost in a crouch, I noted, slightly amused.

Again, her movement was so fast I almost missed it. Almost, I reminded myself with satisfaction.

I moved quickly to her side, one arm snaking around her waist. I missed the warmth already, I realized. My face was inches from her own, and I was struck by how different she was. I'd always thought her to be beautiful. But this was something else. I almost laughed out loud, there was no way she'd feel insignificant next to me _now_.

"Bella, love…" I said slowly, staring up into her face, trying to make her stay calm just by mere mind power.

"Edward?" He voice cracked, and I cringed again, drawing her in closer.

Somebody was coming up the stairs, I noticed indifferently. Alice, I quickly discovered, her slow eager thoughts betraying the deliberate slowness of her footsteps.

Bella had heard her, too.

"I'm here, love. I'm right here." I said, kissing the top of her head, and she focused her thoughts back into the room again, looking at me.

She sighed then, leaning into me, almost relaxing for a moment.

She was sniffing, I noticed, amused again. Her nostrils flared, and she winced slightly. I wondered if I smelled especially distinct to her. She still smelled different to me, I'd found that out when Carlisle had come to check on us the day before. I was glad that she was still special to me in a way. My Bella.

Bella gently brushed her lips along the collar of my shirt and up my neck, to my earlobe and along my jaw. I kissed her softly, and she pulled back, staring into my eyes, I could almost imagine what she was looking for in my face, she'd been so worried I wouldn't like her anymore, despite my insistent reassurances that she would always be my Bella, changed or not.

I felt a very faint feeling of gratitude and something else (anger?) running through me, and I was confused for a moment, but then she smiled at me, and I forgot what I was thinking about, looking into her face, trying to gauge some sort of reaction. Then I smiled back, in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"How do I look?" she asked, suddenly fearful.

I chuckled, smiling, and jumped up. Of course that _had_ to be the first thing she asked. I got a mirror from the other side of the room and returned quickly to her side. She smiled wider, and I chuckled inwardly, knowing she saw my every move for the first time. I handed her the mirror, encouraging her to look.

She glanced at me for a moment, and then looked into the mirror. She bit her lip and gasped. Her hands shook. She almost dropped the mirror.

She sniffed the air again, looking around. Her body trembled slightly. She stared at me.

"You're beautiful," I said.

She shook her head hard, and my forehead creased into a frown, not understanding. Was she not satisfied with the final result? And then I realized, a sliver of pain running through my still heart. I kept my face smooth, marble-like and emotionless, hoping to hide it from her. This was the part I'd dreaded, the thirst. I knew that she would slowly become harder to control as she grew more alert. I would take her away first thing tomorrow, and hope that she didn't ruin the car trying to break out when she got her first smell of human blood. I made a mental note to not leave going through town. Keep to the open road. Keep the temptation to a minimum.

Suddenly, a strong feeling of surprise was upon me. My mouth dropped open, non-comprehending.

"Bella?" I asked, startled. What was going on? My own surprise and confusion added to the feeling that was somehow already there.

"I … I think." She took a deep breath, composing myself. "Edward, I can feel your emotions."

If I was human, surely I would've burst with pride. I knew there was some sort of special talent awaiting her! Influenced by my emotions, she beamed at me, pleased with my reaction.

She stopped, stern suddenly, and I was forced to stop smiling. She didn't laugh, but I almost did, feeling her humor. I smiled at her.

"Wow," I said almost breathlessly. "I knew you'd have gifts Bella. But this? I didn't expect this at all."

She laughed, and relaxed slightly, moving from her half crouch like position to lean back on her arms, legs stretched out in front of her. Obviously, it did nothing to ease her trembling muscles, and she growled suddenly. A long, rumbling sound from her throat. I felt another swell of pride, hers this time. I could almost discern my own emotions from hers now. She looked at me, and I concealed my pride, but by the look on her face I could tell she knew what I was feeling.

_There'll be no secrets from her now_, I mused quietly.

But I was so proud of her for some reason. I hadn't realized how deep down I'd actually wanted to change her. The excitement of having her for eternity, a strong and much more durable, improved Bella had been overshadowed by fear of my own weakness. I'd been so scared I would kill her instead.

He ran a hand over her cold hard cheek, noting again absent-mindedly at her lack of warmth.

"Let's go show the family!"


	2. Suprises

I had to chuckle to myself when she leapt off my bed to the floor. Over-eager, she landed on the floor with a thump, and her eyes flew wide in surprise.

"Control, Bella." I said, laughing at the bewildered look on her beautiful face. "You're a lot stronger than any object in this house. Go easy on our poor things!"

Heeding the hidden warning in my voice, she stepped again lightly, walking slowly forward, skimming the ground as if almost floating. I felt her surprise, dull in the back of my mind now. I'd quickly learned to tell the difference between what I was feeling at what she was. And being me, of course I was eager to learn if I could manipulate this connection to help keep her calm and safe. Lord only knows what trouble she could get herself into now that she was changed.

"I bet you can still find ways to trip yourself up." I teased, voicing my thoughts. I smiled at her, enjoying the sappy, gooey look that came into her eyes, glad that she still saw me the same way, even if she was no longer attracted to me in the way she had been when she was human, now that she was immune to my charm, specially designed to lure in the unsuspecting.

"Hush you!" she snapped, but she was laughing.

I heard hurried footsteps in the hall. Just as Bella reached for the door handle, the door flew open.

"Bella!"

I suppressed a laugh at the brief look of surprise on Bella's face before she was hurled backwards through the air.

Well, Alice was known to get over excited sometimes.

Bella snarled in reflex to being attacked. A loud, tearing sound from deep in her throat.

Alice jumped off her, eyes wide.

"Impressive!" She whistled.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said, sitting back up.

Alive bent forward, inspecting Bella with eager eyes that betrayed the smooth unreadable expression on her face.

"That will fade of course." She said, rubbing Bella's arm and nodding at her unnerving eyes. "It'll start to go away as you use up your remaining human blood."

"I know, thank god." Bella replied. "It's scary. Makes me feel like some horrible monster."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle this time. "Well, technically we _are_ monsters, Bella." We. I shuddered, that would take some getting used to.

"You know what I mean." she retorted.

Alice pulled Bella to her feet, with difficult as Bella was reluctant to move now. Bella's smugness was not lost on me, and I smiled again.

Then a sudden thrill of fear ran through me, I saw what Alice was thinking before she even stepped backwards.

"Race you downstairs!" Alice called, and was off like a bullet from a gun.

"Bella, no!" I snapped, watching her face as she gave in to her instincts to chase. With a snarl she took off after my sister.

"NO! You can't control your speed yet!" I yelled after her.

It was a long shot and I knew it, but I was still taken aback when she didn't listen to me.

I rolled my eyes angrily and growled before going after her. I followed closely and silently behind her. She was so focused on her goal that I could've been leading a marching band behind her and she wouldn't have noticed.

I winced when she almost took herself out on the rail of the upmost case of stairs, but she didn't even notice. I was right, I noticed with a twinge of unease. Graceful or not she was still as clumsy as ever, as well as being newborn and uncontrolled. Not a fantastic combination, I thought bitterly, my jaw set firm in a stern expression of disgust.

Alice leaped over the rail of the staircase to the ground below, and I felt Bella hesitate and took the chance while I had it.

"Bella!" I grabbed her arm. "Don't even—"

She pulled away from me almost easily, cutting me off. She was stronger than I was, and I hoped for my own sake as well as hers that her sudden strength would wane fast, or I'd never be able to control her and stop her hurting others.

She jumped up onto the rail and prepared to leap, and I was cheered slightly that there seemed to be some sort of human instinct of apprehension trying to overcome her other, not so desirable instincts. I wondered for a moment if she realised that technically she was _hunting_ Alice.

She half leapt, half stumbled, and just as I predicted she fell. Silly, typical Bella.

I rushed to the rail, willing Alice to catch her. I looked down, and what I saw made me catch my breath in surprise. Had my heart been beating, I was sure it would've just stopped.

Bella was floating, facing upwards, her hair brushing against Alice's, her face an almost comical expression of surprise. She gasped, and suddenly dropped, Alice catching her deftly under her arms.

"Bella!' I heard Alice gasp as she let her go.

Bella barely paused to take a breath, before she took off back up the stairs. I scowled, knowing from her excitement that she was going to do it again.

I caught her around the waist as she made for the rail again.

"Are you ok?" I asked, spinning her around by the shoulders, quickly checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine Edward." she said, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. Sucking up I guessed, for almost giving me a heart attack. It wasn't an easy thing to do. "I have to try this again."

"I knew you'd say that," I sighed, resigned. God knows she would just do it anyway, whether I agreed to let her or not. "Wait, I'm going downstairs to catch you."

"You can try." She taunted, a teasing look on her beautiful face.

Ignoring her confidence, I glared at her. I wasn't eager to admit I was scared, but I knew she felt it anyways, and her face softened for a moment. I kissed her forehead quickly and ran downstairs, reaching the ground below in record time, even for me. I stood by Alice, she took a step back. I looked at her questioningly, not sure whether to be offended or not at her lack of feeling for what Bella was about to do.

_Nothing's going to happen to her._ I heard her think. She looked at me, and I knew she was trying to calm me down.

"Have a bit of faith Edward." She said for Bella's benefit, and chuckled, punching me lightly on the shoulder and moving backward again. "She has no plans to hit the ground."

She said it as if I hadn't already seen how this would turn out in her thoughts, but I barely had a moment to be puzzled before Bella leapt from the ledge again.

I held my breath as she started to fall for a moment, tensed, ready to catch her. But then she stopped. She was suspended upright in mid-air, as surely as if something was holding her there. She turned around, gazing down at me. I looked up at her, amazed.

"You…You can…" I was lost for words –for once.

"FLY!" she finished for me, excitement evident in her voice.

I looked over at Alice, checking that she hadn't seen Bella doing anything dangerous while she was up in the air. Comforted by what I saw, I turned back to Bella. I got an odd sense of déjà vu, seeing her sit on the rail, legs crossed, just as I'd seen in Alice's thoughts.

She looked down, surprised, and I turned, following her gaze. I hadn't noticed Emmett and Rosalie's entrance; I was too focused on Bella.

I felt Bella's sudden apprehension as she came down the stairs, her vivid red eyes focused on Rosalie's expressionless face.

Rosalie's thoughts were almost incoherent, she was a combination of angry and confused. I was surprised to find a sense of kinship to Bella buried deep in her confused thoughts. This was an amazing development, considering the scene Rosalie had made trying one last time to change Bella's mind about letting me change her.

I heard Emmett and Alice's apprehensive thoughts beside me, but I spared them no glance, ready to defend Bella if need be.

I tried to calm Bella down, seeing she was scared. I felt a returning thrill of indignation and she sent me a murderous glance, and I suppressed a chuckle again.

Taking us all by surprise (even me, her thoughts had unscrambled so fast I almost missed it. Damn Bella) Rosalie smiled suddenly and warmly at Bella, pulling her quickly into a hug.

Emmett's thoughts changed, smug now. I elbowed him in the ribs, satisfied to hear the internal hiss of pain in his thoughts.

"Wow, Bella!" Rosalie said, pulling back, surveying Bella with obvious interest, careful to ignore the color of her eyes, and I remembered how much she'd hated her own when she was changed. "You look great."

And then it all fell into place when I heard the obvious effort behind what my sister said. Rosalie was almost _jealous_ still. But in an entirely different way than she had been a few days before. Jealous that Bella was definitely some competition to her looks wise. I suppressed yet another chuckle, with a quick humorous thought over whether I'd choke on them eventually.

Typical Rosalie.

"Not as great as you Rosalie, we both know that!" Bella replied, and I was pleased that she was doing her best to appease Rosalie with the compliment.

It worked perfectly. Rosalie ducked her head to hide her smile, completely satisfied.

"Thank you Bella." She said.

Then she grabbed Bella by the arms. "Now, care to explain what the _hell _that was?"

"I think we'd like to hear that explanation ourselves!" a familiar voice called from the top of the staircase.

I cursed to myself; I hadn't noticed them enter the room. I was missing so much today, it made me uneasy.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs, both pairs of eyes intently focused on Bella.

"Bella can fly!" Alice exploded happily. "I've never seen anything like it before, it was amazing!"

I glared at her for a moment, seeing her thoughts and knowing her plans for Bella. I'd have to discourage that, very quickly …

Esme beamed at my wife, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "It's nice to see you up and about again." She said warmly to her.

Bella's eyes flickered nervously over to Carlisle, who grinned suddenly.

"That's … interesting." He said. "I must admit, Bella. I really was curious to see what gifts you'd have after you'd been changed."

I knew that was true, I'd heard it in his thoughts days ago. For a while before I changed her, actually. Since the idea had first come to us.

I cursed under my breath this time as yet another voice came into the room. I really didn't like missing so much.

"Gifts? Who's got gifts?" Jasper said, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, grinning at Bella as I turned to explain again, and her answering smile gave away that she felt what I felt, a pride so strong it was surely going to burst out of me.


End file.
